warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Key
| rarity = | autoDrops = }} Dragon Keys are craftable Keys that enable access to Orokin Vaults located in the Orokin Derelict. A random key is required for each vault. Stated as being very powerful, they also have negative side effects while they are equipped. Acquisition Blueprints may be obtained through the Clan Dojo's Orokin Lab research (use the "Solar Rail" console, which is near the hologram). Variants Usage Once a Dragon Key is used to open the vault, it will immediately be removed from your inventory. If you were only carrying one of that type of key, the debuff from the Dragon Key will be removed, as it is no longer equipped. Picking up the Orokin artifact will add another Dragon Key penalty to both the player's Warframe and the Operator, even if it is the same one. Dragon Key penalties can be stacked on one Warframe, so for example, a player could have the effects of two Hobbled Keys which will reduce the speed of Warframe to 25% of what it normally would be. Bugs *The Orokin artifact debuff reapplies every time you switch to the Operator. For example, if you received the effect of the Bleeding Key, you'll continue to lose health every time you active the Operator, down to a cap of 10 HP. *The Orokin artifact debuff reapplies every time you die and respawn. Tips *While it is possible for a lone player to carry all 4 Dragon Keys, a four-person squad is ideal for speed-running the Orokin Vaults, as each player would carry a different Dragon Key. This not only ensures that at least one player will always have the appropriate key to access Orokin Vaults but also allowing each player to only suffer the effect of one Dragon Key at a time. *If a player has completed The War Within, they can use their Operator to accomplish the objective before opening the vault, since Operators are not affected by Dragon Key debuffs. Most Amp compositions are strong enough to kill anything in the Derelict, and the Operator's void abilities (particularly Void Dash) can be used to traverse the map quickly, easily, and safely. This also makes Operators the best way to accomplish Derelict Vault runs as a solo player, especially with the Way-Bound Focus abilities unlocked. * The easiest way to obtain Corrupted Mods is to craft Orokin Derelict Exterminate Keys as these missions generally have fewer rooms, thus making vaults easier to find. *Be sure to remove any keys from the gear when playing normal missions, as the key will apply the debuff as long as you have it equipped. Dealing with penalties * can temporarily add speed bonuses to teammates to counter Hobbled Dragon Key penalties. * can rely on his slide passive to bypass the Hobbled Dragon Key penalties. *Since and have no shields, it is best to equip them with a Decaying Dragon Key. Rhino's likewise avoids shield damage. * A relying on Shield HP mods could hold a Bleeding key and minimally affect their health. *The damage penalty from the Extinguished Dragon Key does not reduce the damage done by or , as they do bonus flat damage. * In a pinch, , , or with Augments can increase damage dealt to enemies. * Limbo can use his passive to become immune to most forms of damage, helping him survive with the effects of Bleeding and Decaying Dragon Keys. Patch History *Fixed the Gear Spiral sometimes not letting you equip more than one item in the same group (i.e. multiple Dragon Keys, etc). *The Gear Spiral now restricts duplicate Gear items (Apothics, Stims), with the exception of Dragon Keys! The bug turned feature of ability to equip all Dragon Keys shall live to hobble another day! *Fixed a broken Dragon Key UI icon. *Fixed Orokin Labs Research shutting out all tech and not just Solar Rails (IE: you can get your Dragon Key Blueprints again). *Fixed the Extinguished Dragon Key causing the Scanner to work very slowly. *Dragon Keys will now require 10 Void Traces to craft instead of Void Keys. Their blueprints have also been moved to a more appropriate place: the Orokin Lab! *Fixed Corrupted Dragon Keys not being craftable in the Foundry. *Fixed the player HUD becoming unresponsive when a Dragon Key is equipped. *Fixed players not being able to build Corrupted Dragon Keys in Foundry. *Fixed instance where a grey box would appear when selecting a Dragon Key to be crafted in the Foundry. *Fixed hosts being able to consume the same Void key that was used to initiate the lobby when building a Derelict Dragon key in the Foundry. *Fix for New Dragon key blueprints not explicitly stating they are reusable. *Fix for Clients joining Derelict Missions holding a Dragon Key not seeing Key indicator on HUD. *Introduced. }} See also *Orokin Vaults *Guide to Orokin Vaults on the Warframe Forums es:Llave de Dragón Category:Gear Category:Orokin Category:Update 10